The invention relates to a method and a device for drilling a channel that leads from the soil into a shaft surrounded by a wall, the invention claiming priority of German patent application 102 57 392.1, to whose content reference is made.
Two different methods for installing house service connections are described in DE 198 20 483 C1. First, a method is described in which a controllable drill head is used to establish a channel for a house service connection from a starting pit, located outside the house, to a target pit adjacent to the outside of the outer wall of the house. The breach in the outer wall is produced with a separate concrete drill device such as a drill hammer or drill saw.
DE 198 20 483 C1 describes an innovation in the form of a method in which a breach is first made through the outer wall from the direction of the inside of the house, using a drill bit to drill through the concrete outer wall, and, after a change of tools, a channel for a house service connection is established, in the soil surrounding the house, using a drill head whose course is controlled.
Both methods are complicated. In one method, difficult excavation work has to be carried out to form a target pit, and, in the second method, the entire equipment needed to drive the drill head forward on a controlled course has to be accommodated in the house cellar.